Naruto: Jedi or Sith
by Sotharsyl
Summary: AU: Set in the Star Wars universe an atempt to convert the ninjas to Jedi ,brought upon by the fact that I can so easily imagine Orochimaru as a Sith, new adversarys and old fight with new powers for familiar reasons with an uncertain outcome
1. The new temple

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Naruto : Jedi or Sith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars .**

Thanks for comming and giving this story a shot I must begin by warning you that english is not my native language plus I don't have a beta so please forgive and point out any errors.

Now the main idea behind this fic is that AU's are interesting alright the highschool ones are abit overdone but still they present many posibilities another grivance I have is that unless it is situated in highscool only Naruto is going to be present in this new world and especialy in the case of a series like Naruto I personaly think that is huge waste

**Begin long and tedious world building information**

The following part isn't exactly necessary for understanding the plot hell the part before wasn't necessary but I should explain how things work in my unholy fusion of Star Wars and Naruto , first thing there are no jutsus there will be force powers some jutsus like the Kage Bunshin aren't fesable with the Force ( aniway I can't find a way of replicating it feel free to send in sugestions if you can) but don't worry Naruto won't be underpowered ( you know when Yoda lifted those two dropships I can't remember where in the new trilogy but yes Naruto eventualy will get to that ) gentujutu will be Force Persuade used in inimaginitive ways, in the expanded universe force healers are present so medic nin are good , now for elemental ninjutsu ligthing is canon ( Palpatine ) wind well Force Whirlwind is in the **EU**( expanded universe semi canon?? huge colection of comics and books about Star Wars with a huge number of jedi sith force powers species etc) and in the **Kotor**(Knights of the old Republic great computer RPG set in the Star Wars Universe) water and earth can be simple water & earth moved via the Force and about fire, the Uchiha specialty , it's not canon anywere but if they can generate electrical energy with the Force then maybe thermal energy so I 'll let it slide and if its not specified any taijutsu is replaced with lightsaber swordsmanship, now lets see who will mock the green spandex.

The chakra required for jutsus will be replaced by Force points think mana which are a sistem which I saw in Kotor and shamesly copied now characthers will generaly know their limits in using the force but you won't see:

Kakashi: Who ho I leveled up that's 10 hp(hitpoints) and 15 fp(forcepoints) now we need to rest a bit to regain fp and then Chidori Sasuke's ass back to the Light Side.

Naruto:Whell that rest whas for those of us who were not smart enough to take rapid fp growth at level one .

Now how manny of you know a Jedi ( everything that was ninja is jedi or sith now )

Whith his _There is no emotion, there is peace _filozofy and emotional bonds with family lovers might bring you to the dark side isn't realy compatibale with a ninja's I can have a love life and if I have a clan I must always let them rule my life ( Uchiha & Hyuga I'm looking at you ) but I'll just say Sarutobi is a very unorthodox Jedi Master.

For seting and timeline if you know EU think after Cade Skywalker's deeds for everybody else think wayyy after the last movie and it will all take place in a border region of the republic very far fro the core worlds.

**End of long and tedious world building information **

One last thing almost sliped my mind the parings now I wouldn't want to slip my crack parings in this general fic (Altough the call of the Dark Side is strong : Write a lemmon you know you want to –Nooo – But you neeeed to do it -Yes I see) so I will include only canon parings with the necessary details :

Naruto X Ramen

Sasuke X Power

Shikamaru X Clouds

Etc

Sakura X Sasuke onesided

Naruto X Sakura onesided ( I'm going to have a time skip but seriously I don't know how it will evolve )

Hinata X Naruto onesided

Ino X Sasuke onesided

Lee X Sakura onesided

See a trend forming

Kurenai X Asuma canon mutual prety angst free

**OC warning ** Im forced to write a minor OC **Twi'lek **male Jedi Master so Sarutobi can do expozition talk to him and the twil'lek will voice some reasonable concerns about how unorthodox the jedi in this fic are but don't worry he'll be out of here in a few chapters and naturaly I'll try to keep everybodys personality and traits intact so there will be nothing like this

Lee: I forsake training and the ways of youth so I can join Darth Tsunade and with the Dark Side win Ino's love Bwwwwahhhhhaaaa

**True story will begin in**

**1**

**2**

**3 **

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away**

**The Republic having revived from its own ashes**

**And survived countless new horrors**

**Is finaly traversing a period of piece and prosperity in which it can expand and grow **

**But the Jedi Order is always watching for silent adverseries both external and internal , in this spirit of vigilance a lone Jedi Master is sent to one of the newest academy …**

The automatic doors opened and the newly apointed Jedi master Nawar'aven entered the ofice Jedi Master Saru Sarutobi all the while strengthenind his resolution and calming his nerves he doesen't need to do this but he fells that the venerable Jedi Master should get one more chance to mend his way.

The room had a luxurious marble floor upon which near the winow was the incredibly traditional ( more like old and decadent if you ask him ) desk at which Sarutobi meditated ( with a pipe in his mouth come on who is he fooling) so he decided to examine the room one wall was completely covered with a bookstand filled to the brim by traditional books on the oposite side a identical bookstand this time with arhaic scrolls

Finaly on the desk itself there holorecordings which probably housed double the quantity of information then the more clasical furnishings.

-Master Nawar'aven to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure of having you here in my ofice I truly hope your stay here is comfotable.

-It was I assure you but I , stoping in an atempt to make his acussations seem as non-threathening as posible he took in the sight of the elderly Jedi Master the most influential member of the council which ran this temple/academy he was dressed in completely white robes whit a red tunic but the strangest thing was that hat.

Trying to fill in the gap in conversation Sarutobi began

-I see that the hat of the hokage has caught your eye ,you see the jedi who built our temple here on Kohonakagure Jedi Master Senju whas still very atached to the culture of his native planet so he wore it and after he pased away his brother another great Jedi Master took his brother's place and wore the hat to have a reminder of the roots of the Jedi Order in this sector and after the brother died his padawan took up this "mantle of leadership" and then that padawan gave it to another strong in the Force and ….. in the end let's say that it's a quirc which gives us personality.

-Yes,how original.

-Hmmm,Sarutobi said betwen pufs of his pipe intrigued by the unveiled sarcasm in the previous sentence

-Master one can acuse your jedi of being many things but not ordinary,orthodox or standard.

-I understand that your mission to bring us suplies from the core worlds is somewath beneath a master but it is no reason to..

-That transport was only an excuse my real mision was to verify if this place has deviated from the Jedi Code teachings and , he paused Sarutobi didn't seem at the least frigthened by this revelation whath did he not fear the Jedi High Council ,you all are Jedi in name only.

-Explain yourself youngling, Sarutobi said looking him right in the eyes

-All right the first two deviations are the most important 3 padawans per Jedi Knight the Order is flexible it understands in special situations a Knight can take 2 padawans but not 3 not all the time and second the strenght of ties your padawans have with their birthfamilies these ties lead to posibilities of negative emotions which in turn lead to the Dark Side and I know this is all based on your personal teachings.

-You bring up some valid points but how thouroughly have you checked the bacground of this temple, did you know that before this sistem joined the Republic the power was wielded by several influential clans , families like ..

-Yes like the Hyuga ,Uchiha , Aburame

-These clans had power because a great portion of their members were force users not being in contact with the Jedi Order they developed their personelised force tehniques

and when the Republic came the Order had to give the clans some special avantages namely continual contact with their jedi clansmen sot they will accept that we train their children

-You sold out the jedi code for some powerful recruits !!1

-If we didn't teach them the right path ,the Light Side I can assure you that there are a number of force wielding organizations both dark and gray which would have ofered them power if they stood in our way, Sarutobi paused and put his pipe away, now about the personal teachings part I admit it I had two sons both achieved the rank of Jedi Knight the elder even gave his life in the service of the Order and my one grandson is a youngling here at the temple and if the Grand Master came here personaly and declared me a Sith because of them I'd take the red lightsaber and black robes with pride.

- Treasonus family pride aside how can you motivate the three padawan knight proportion ?

-Simple I just explained the huge recruitement potential in this sistem clans and others there is a enormous ,comparativily speaking, pool of potential jedi but we also have a large death rate for jedi in this sector , you know the reasons well , so throw trial and error I have determined that this is the best proportion for now …

-By trial you mean your original three padawans

-Yes first would be Jiriaya a great Master who taught one of the strongest Jedi the Order has seen he personaly studied primitive force using cults and the like coming back with original philosophies and never once was he tempted to the dark side…

-The Jiriaya who created the crisis in which the Grand Master had to personaly go to a editor and Force Persuade set editor into NOT publishing that series of books as Icha Icha : True Sexi Secrets of the Jedi Order

-Him and his teammate Tsunade the greatest Force Healer seen in generations..

-You forgot to mention her fighting capabilities which she showed, he paused a moment trying to put as much venom as he could in to his words , when she single handedly defetead 3 hut crime lords which united to make her pay her gambling debts.

-And in retrospect I think that the friendships these two built with Orochimaru helped him stay a lot longer on the Light Side where as a Jedi he did many great things destroyed some great dark threats.

-Wouldn't it be more acurate to cal him Darth Hebi because I thought that when he went from rogue Dark Jedi to self proclaimed Sith Lord that is how he chose to stile himself

Their conversation was haulted when the door opened the twi'lek loocked at who was coming and said

-But that is enough of the past let's see about the present.

Sorry about the minor clifhanger ( but it's only a clifhanger if you are interested in it right ? ) the four who just came in are Kakashi , Asuma , Kurenai and Gay they will serve the plot by giving a motive to describe the genins/padawans and help us answer such important questions as is Sakura's hair evidence of nonhuman ancestors in her family tree, will Naruto have something sealed inside him how will Sasuke balance being a Jedi, protector of the people with being a bloodthirsty avenger ,what about the Sharingan and Byakugan how will I handwave those into the story and most importantly IS THERE RAMEN IN A GALAXI FAR FAR AWAY.

Reviews would be excelent and one last thing how will advanced holographic tehnology and exotic alien races influence the Icha Icha series and theoretecly would a special edition with Icha Icha novel with set holo the help in a more rapid repopulation of the Uchiha Clan ?


	2. Demons within

**Naruto : Jedi or Sith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars .**

Thank you for comming to see the second instalment of this unholy merging of two sucseful franchises which have survived and prospered on their own only to be subjected to a inhuman experiment in the realm of fanfiction namely this fic

Now if you have problems understanding the background no problem look to the first chapter to the rather long and cumbersome author notes at the beginning of chapter one

**True story will begin in**

**1**

**2**

**3 **

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away**

**The Republic having revived from its own ashes**

**And survived countless new horrors**

**Is finaly traversing a period of piece and prosperity in which it can expand and grow **

**The trials of the turbulent past are not forgotten and the survivors of that era stand ready to test the new generation , pass on their experience all the while and anxious to discover if they deserve**

**The great names some of them had to bare **

The doors opened letting in a group of four Jedi Knights ,upon seeing the visiting Jedi Master halting what seemed to be a intense conversation by the silent anger which they could empathacly sense through the Force , the female of the group spoke

-Pardon our interuption Master Sarutobi we didn't know you we're busy we shall return later.

-No it's just perfect now that the teachers of the Rainbow Padawans have arrived.

Seven eyes darted to the twi'lek but Master Sarutobi understanding the joke insult hibrid ( a incredebly lame hibrid if you asked him maybe they should break from tradition a litle more and include a test of knowing when to shut up alongside the lightsaber building test required for Jedi ) and intervined

- Now now Master Nawar'aven I understand that it wasn't easy for the Grand Jedi temple to send the crystals but the test couldn't have been perforemed without them , you see we have no natural cristal caverns in this sistem and we thought if we already sent for transport we could let our younglings place orders for specialised robes from the superor talers of the core sistems ,robes which they paid for themselves.

-And in the end , the venerable Master once again took up his pipe and began pufing , if we didn't ask for the shipement you woulden't have had a reason for your „visit"

-With the list we received how could we not send someone look just orange boy was enough to get people wandering and he was first on the list , Jedi Knight Kakashi orange lad is your padawan right ?

A tall man wearing the standard brown Jedi Knight robe over a white tunic came forward his most distinguising traits was his silver aparently gravity defying hai ,way too much gel the twi'lek thought now he couldn't truly grasp the obsesion humans had with their all important hair but too much..

Hmm back to his special traits he had a modern 1 eye only visor over his left eye but everytime he saw him there never was any data displayed on his visor it was like he just used it as a eyepatch maybe the rumors of an eye transplant were true.

He was also wearing a small metalic gas mask which was covering his lower face Kakashi was quite renowned for having survived dangerous battles on worlds which couldn't normaly sustain life so maybe it was a physical reminder of his veteran „ I survived because I'm ready for everything including gas warfare and underwater fights" attitude.

That or Nawar'aven had another theory that one he added to the mental list of reasons for creating a new branch within the Order : Jedi Mind Healers while a lot like your mundane pshicologists they had the permision to use the force against those who were in were trying to get in or were in the general region of the Order and were of course a few ewoks short of defeating a legion of storm troopers

-Excuse my limited knoledge of the code but didn't it go like :. _There is no emotion, there is peace_

-No not like that my eternal rival you have to proclaime it loudly as to strike fear in the hearts of the Sith like this :

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._

-Any …way the code those not mention fashion sense as a requirement for Jedi.

-You bloody damn know it's not about fashion orange robeswith I qoute from the demand with „squigly things on the shoulders" and blue tunic beneath, a orange lightsaber crystal they're signs that the Sith phanthom sealed within him is taking control !!

A deep voice resonated from behind the desk the twi'lek was suprised that the elder jedi could be so threthening without a Mind Trick

-The seal will hold and I sugest that you stop doubting Master Namikaze's prowes if you wish to not make enemys of everyone here.

Sudenly remembering that he was a long way away from the core sistems he backpedaled

-Besides that his ambition to inherit your place as the most powerful Jedi in this temple could steer him away from the light and as I said before infatuations could also lead there the one he has on the pink girl is pretty strong .

-I think you mean Haruno Sakura ,Master , the green robed one began , you see besides her naturaly pink hair her name in the local pre-common dialect means "cherry blossom of spring" so I think she's trying a theme look with ..

-With the pink lightsaber you mean, with the pink JEDI robes now she seems like a good smart kid she could do well in other professions but not as a Jedi plus she practicaly stalks your other padawan Uchiha Sasuke

-Now about the so called Uchiha survivor he chose blue as a lightsaber altough he had to be picky and demand „darker than usual blue" he also bought a dark blue robe with a black tunic now usualy Force users wearing black raises some alarm bells if he realy saw the Uchiha masacre and just chose the tunic were lucky.

Mster Sarutobi sighed and remembered a conversation that took place in one of the trening rooms just six months ago .

-Sasuke it's past midnight and you are still trening care to explain yourself ?

-My form III lightsabercombat stance isn't perfect I still need to be more powerfull if I am to become a Jedi and .. protect the weak

-Your drive to improve is maybe the greatest I've seen in your generation but I know you feed on the hatred you carry for your brother that is unaceptable for a Jedi the power you will obtain if you continue like this will make you an enemy of all those who wield the Light side..

-And you will be stoped before the reunion you are planning with your brother now if you even once more grumble something about revenge or your brother all training in the Force shall be denied for you and when you leave this Order ,if you continue this quest for revenge with mundane means you shall surely wound an innocent and thus enter our sights again but with justice as our goal .

Sasuke paused for five seconds carefuly pondering wht to do and then spoke

-Master Sarutobi I see your wisdom the Light Side of the Force is the only option for me will pease instruct me further in its use so I may protect those which cannot protect themselves

A flash of young Orochimaru apeared before his eyes for a second then mustering all the hope he had he said alloud :

-Maybe a second time I won't fail

Sarutobi was brought back to the present by the twi'lek masters long streinous and unnecesary over analisis of his padawans realy he's the one who says relathionships bring you to the dark side but he won't stop talking about them .

- Yet another temptetion for the boy is that every female padawan and youngling in his age group has said that they shuder „want" him or at least said something about his looks well whith the exception of Hyuga Hinata but that's only because ….

And we're done sorry I realy wanted to introduce everybody in this chapter then get to the actual story but padawan group 7 has obviously the most expanded backstory even if I only mentioned the Kiuby and Uchiha masacre in passing but I also had to answer some logical questions like whi wasn't our favorite angst driven avenger ( or not depends on who you ask ) sent directly to the Sith Scouts because he was lying thru the teeth about killing his brother anyway team 8 is sure to apear in the next chapter maybe Ino Shika Cho too.

Also I would like to say sorry for keping the OC along longer but I need him to do all the expozition all right it's mostly low detail descriptions on how their clothes look but I started this fic with a strong graphic image in my haid which is being converted to paper rather poorly but the next chapter shall surely have some force powers descriptions ( Jyukken kikay bugs Akamaru )

And as a last word of caution padawan reviews keep this „author" from the Dark Side he needs them or else his shaterd mind might give the answer yes to the folowing question :

In a galaxi with so many non humanish species shouldn't at least some of the main charachters be „aliens" I'm thinking Shino bug type Species Kiba (you know all the fangs and fur) a Wookie ( chewbaka )


	3. Peculiar Padawans

Naruto : Jedi or Sith

**Naruto : Jedi or Sith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars .**

Thank you for comming to see the second instalment of this unholy merging of two sucseful franchises which have survived and prospered on their own only to be subjected to a inhuman experiment in the realm of fanfiction namely this fic and I would like to thank upfront (before they reach the blasphemies up ahead) those two which have shown interest in this most profane „reading material" ( seriously this puts the Necronomicon to shame if it were in the same league that is ) atomicage334 and digifan99.

Now if you have problems understanding the background no problem look to the first chapter to the rather long and cumbersome author notes at the beginning of chapter one

And as special note about this chapter I refer to Kurenai as specializing in ilusions while this is a perfect transfer of her powers from Naruto you may be thinking that it sounds to fantasy-ish for Star Wars but wookipedia ( a wikipedia style site for SW (obviously) with a huge and thoroughly checked database) asures me that under mind tricks there's specificley Force Ilusion plus by looking at the whole page I kinda think that Sw Kurenai could be more powerful than Nar Kurenai and Kage Bunshin could be douable but without the physical presence which makes it so strong.

**True story will begin in**

**1**

**2**

**3 **

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away**

**The Republic having revived from its own ashes**

**And survived countless new horrors**

**Is finaly traversing a period of piece and prosperity in which it can expand and grow **

**An old master knows that the darkness works best when hidden the Sith have no qualms about striking from the shadows so three new padawans with the talents for tracking have been sent to train with a mistress of ilusions**

**They will all work together to ensure that the blades of the Jedi strike true… **

-But now that we're talking about padawan Hyuga Hinata might I stop for a bit and „sincerely"whish best of luck to Jedi Knight Yuhi Kurenai

At this a pair of perfectly red eyes focused slowly on the intruding Jedi Master , the twi'lek noticed them for they weren't in the usual eye color range of basic humanity but these are humans we are talking about they practicaly conquered this galaxi with just the ability to breed like there was no tomorow and to produce viable ofspring in non-humans were around in the „No tomorow" moments ,plus she just had to wear a non standard tunic ,are uniformised clothes so bad if your belong to an Order with such power and responsibility c'mon even the Sith understand.

-Because she will need all the luck she has to train team „I love my clan" now where were we , o yes Hyuga Hinata the one girl of all the younglings not to have a crush on „I'm walking in my Sith big brother's footsteps"Uchiha but on the „Sith in a can" Uzumaki ,at least when she ordered her robes she asked for gray and extra non revealing but she did have us look for a lightsaber crystal which was hm,hm"mostly silver with a hint of lavender"

-She probaly wanted..

-Please just don't say to „match her youtful eyes" now the best we could come up with was violet but if it was suficient for Master Windu it's good enough for her, not that she would complain from what I've seen of her ,now I know us Jedi are also diplomats and peacekeapers ,she could have a bright future in this arena (if she would loose the stutter and grow a backbone) luckily we leave in a Galaxi completely free of things like Dark Side wielding sociopaths ,programed assasin droids or simple scum from retched hives of vilany which could atack her before she has the chance to negotiate.

-Now I fiind it a very interesting coincidence that the heirs of the three most powerful „Jedi Clans were put on the same teambut I guess with all the other things going on ( glare to Kakashi ) it's not so bad this Shino has the emotional control required for a Jedi and Kiba …aniway I am quite impresed with their talent for making force bonds even if they concentrate on bonds with dogs (Damn Inuzuka Clan) or … the quen of a colony of bugs which then nest in set Aburame !! .

-I am sorry to interupt you master Nawar'aven but I have an important mesage I must hear if you allcould be so kind as to wait on the corridor for a bit .

All the jedi including a somewhat reluctant twi'leck exited the room permiting Sarutobi to concentrate on the hologram of his young grandson

-Now Konohamaru I'm proud you are learning force tehniques at your age and glad you are bonding with Naruto but this is the third time you have contacted me to show your tehnique and I assure you I won't fall for it again..

Meanwhile outside everybody tensed when they heard what sounded like something hiting the floor and a crude but childish laughter

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away**

**The Republic having revived from its own ashes**

**And survived countless new horrors**

**Is finaly traversing a period of piece and prosperity in which it can expand and grow **

**Some of the greatest masters of the past believed tht the force binds us all and that all things are linked inspired by that school of thought an old master considers that teamwork will lead to the greatest power and as such three padawans who have the potential to work perfectly together are united so that the Sith can feel defeat no matter which dark strategy they choose to use**

After the venerable master Sarutobi recovered , he wouldn't have survived so many battles without a stroung will goddamnit, he sumonoded the Jedi back which meant that the moralizing speech will just start anew

Altough I will that the padawns show great potential like for example Nara Shikamaru , standard green lightsaber standard robes has the mintal capacity and Force conection to be a great Jedi Consular I have heard that if he meditates he can hold his oponents with the force alone permiting his companions to strike freely , so you see great abilities no personal drama no flaws,vices or execentriteties..

A low chuckle was heard from Jedi Knight Asuma Sarutobi , who was known as the most „gray" of the Jedi present and a rare master of the dual wielding of two lightsabers in battle, and as such the twi'lek master didn't enquire as to wath was so funny.

If only he would have asked the reply would have been:"If Shikamaru woudn't spend so much time meditating on the subject of clouds or mediating with his eyes closed he could have done that trick without the Force chaneling meditation stance .

-Now this Ino girl also has potential even if her talents lay in using the force to dominate other peoples minds and if I understand it she frequently uses a stealth field generator to get into range withouth her oponents noticing now if only she'd show as much inteligence on the Uchiha front..

-But their felow padawan Choji Akimichi he's just too… he wears armor metalic armor Jedi haven't wore armor since the days of Lord Hoth it's just strange and I don't care if it helps him by increasing his mass for his favorite „Use force jump on them-stun-uselightsaber-get aut of melee range repeat" tactic plus he uses a damn two bladed lightsaber and I know from experience that it won't end well.

Well another chapter is over you might have some questions

**1:What,Shikamaru being a good Jedi Consular ?**

-I've decided to bring in more elemnts from KOTOR 2 (see first page universe notes ) and I thought aut of Ino Shika Cho he would be the bes Consular , a Jedi mage if you will who fights mostly with the force now tht class relies heavily on wisdom Shika in canon is a genius which translates in to a high inteligence stat but it is my humble opinion that his actions in canon also point to a high wisdom stat now for a conter example first part Sakura high inteligence (good test scores excelent theory) low wisdom ( especialy how were told she acted at the academy with Naruto) and as a side note I personaly feel that Choji would be a good Jedi Guardian or fighter and with Ino I'm not realy sure maybe Jedi Sentinel with maxed out persuasion skills

**2 Ino has a stealth field generator ?**

Yes exactly like it sounds again from Kotor litle sci fi device which permits rogue tipes to exist not sure if it's canon outside of Kotor now you maybe thinking that Ino hasn't demonstrated exceptional stealth so whi are you converting her caracther like this well I just thought it would complement her powers nicely and bear in mind that that all the sneak factor in ninjas will be converted here with these devices so Ihad to set them up unless specificly mentioned everybody has one but not all of them have the skill to use one prpersly the sound factor in sneaking around.

**3 Whi didn't you describe Hinata's style of fighting ?**

Next chapter with Neji I will describe the Hyuga style in this universe and Hinata's will be exactly like Neji just that she's not a prodigy thus realy weaker at this point and sprry but I coudn't fiind a better equivalant sugestions are welcomed.

As an important end note sorry for this dialog as a expozition style to the characthers abilities I ‚ve come to realise how tedious and artificial it is but bear with me I will just do team Gai in this manner to complete the set and after that all relevant info will be presented either at the begining or the end of the story as to not clutter the „action"

In an end not reviews are always welcome and if you permit me some teasers for what will happen next:

Kakashi:-I know that now it's the first time you will fly outside of an simulator Naruto but just listen to the force and you will handle your fighter just fine

Naruto:-Ok, Master Kakashi I'm concentrating on the force

Darth Kyubi:-Kill ,kill,kill them all!!

Naruto-We might have a problem

.

.

.

Sasuke:-So guys if were in a trading center for a mision I was just thinking about a little change in wardrobe

-What?

-What?

-Come on all black robes are verry sliming and fashionable especialy if conbined with something red

.

.

.

Sakura: All right people don't worry I'm part of the Jedi team which was sent to help you deal with those raiders

„Peasant"-How manny are you , are there more senior Jedi with the group how long until they arrive ?

-Well there are 3 others the jedi Knight of the group will arrive shortly I think it depends on his speed of reading porn or if he was in the midlle of a juicy chapte,Naruto is my age he'll probably drown in apodlle on the way here even if thisis a desert planet and there's Sasuke he is strong enough to defeat the raiders singlehanded even if he is my age but his age is just another sign that fate wants us together and finally he will understand that he loves me and then he'll propose to me and the we will buy a castle and……..

„Peasant" stats crying and runs so he can burn his house down before the raiders have a chance


End file.
